The present novel concept broadly relates to fluid spring suspension systems and, more particularly, to a directional stabilizer ring capable of biasing the flexible wall of a fluid spring assembly in a preferred direction.
The subject matter of the present disclosure finds particular application and use in conjunction with suspension systems of wheeled vehicles, and will be shown and described herein with reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is also amenable to other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary. For example, the subject matter of the present disclosure could be used in support structures, height adjusting systems and actuators associated with industrial machinery, components thereof and/or other such equipment. Accordingly, the subject matter of the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to use associated with vehicle suspensions.
Convoluted bellows-type fluid springs are well known and commonly used in a wide variety of applications. One example of such an application is where the structural components between which the fluid spring is supported are disposed and generally displaced in approximately parallel relation to one another. During use in such environments, however, convoluted bellows-type fluid springs can, under some conditions, laterally deflect or otherwise become unstable. In particular, this tendency is more prevalent in convoluted fluid springs having a relatively high ratio of height to diameter.
In addition to reducing one or more performance characteristics of the fluid spring, such lateral deflection and/or instability can be particularly problematic where, for example, structural members or other components are disposed adjacent the fluid spring. In such situations, the flexible wall of the fluid spring may come into contact with the adjacent structure or component and thereby damage the same. Additionally, undesirable wear and/or abrasion can occur on or along the flexible wall of the fluid spring assembly.
One solution to the foregoing issue is to install a stabilizer ring, which is also commonly referred to as a support ring, around each end member of the fluid spring, as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,746,004 and 6,345,813, for example. Such rings provide an expanded base or foundation for the flexible wall of the fluid spring to bear against during compressive displacement actions. This helps to stabilize the fluid spring and can, in some applications, reduce or eliminate buckling and other lateral deflection issues.
Importantly, such known stabilizer or support rings generally include a uniform cross section that extends about the full circumference of the end member of the fluid spring. As such, these known devices are generally well suited for maintaining the fluid spring in a central or neutral position. One disadvantage of such known constructions, however, is that this fully circumferential and uniform annular cross section results in a configuration that is not suitable for biasing or otherwise deflecting the flexible wall of the fluid spring in a specific direction, such as, for example, where it is desirable to bias a flexible wall away from an existing structure to establish additional operating clearance therebetween.
Another difficulty with the use of known stabilizer rings is that the same are generally ineffective when the structural components between which the fluid spring is supported are disposed at an angle relative to one another. In such applications, the end members of the air spring are also disposed at an angle to one another. As a result, the flexible wall of the fluid spring is “pinched” in a manner that results in the flexible wall being laterally displaced toward the open end of the angle formed between the end members of the fluid spring. This condition increases in severity as the structural components toward one another and the fluid spring assembly is thereby increasingly compressed. In such applications, however, the use of conventional stabilizer rings will not operate to displace the fluid spring away from the open end and back toward a more central position.
Accordingly, it is believed desirable to develop a directional stabilizer ring and fluid spring assembly utilizing the same that overcomes the foregoing and other problems and disadvantages.